beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Antiarchy
(see also Anarchy) Antiarchy is a political ideology defined by its explicit antagonism to any form of rulership or external, centralised governance of individuals. Antiarchic ideologies can be quite varied, but all oppose authoritarianism and fascism. Anarchism is an antiarchic ideology, in that it expresses a political belief that a world without external governance is ideal, however antiarchy represents a broader ideological belief in that this ideal world does not define antiarchic ideology, rather any ideology that wishes to oppose external governance can be considered antiarchic. Distinction from Anarchy "Now…this is not necessarily an anti-Russian or even an anti-Putin remark. More like a nonarchist or antiarchist sentiment. (Not"anarchist.” Antiarchist. Anarchists believe in the possibiy of no government. I believe that government is both unaviodable and unavoidably crooked, and that no governments should be trusted. Ever.)"http://progresspond.com/blog/2010/04/10/Putin-Heads-Investigation-Into-Polish-Crash/ :- this former example of the phrase appears to have meant to indicate that anarchists believe non-government is possible, while antiarchists simply resist governance: antiarchy is to anarchy as box is to square. The key distinction is anarchists effectively want to remove these systems of governance, whereas antiarchists aim to eternally combat and resist these systems of external government to increase the liberty of the individual. The overlap is significant, but the linguistic distinction between wishing that "-archy" would end versus being actively defined by your opposition to it "anti-" rather than your ideology that it's removal would be ideal "an-" that makes the difference. Antiarchists tend to consider this distinction important in focussing the goals of the movement away from idealistic discussions about how the future society should be structured and into practical strategies for how to combat authoritarianism in the present. The Anti-Archist's Manifesto # Marx was an idealist # Materialism presumes material reality as distinct from perceptual reality # BCLM and Quantum Bell Experiments confirm the converse # Materialism is an idealisation of reality # Particles are a mere 'linguistic reality' to describe and predict the results of interactions in spacetime # Resistance to Imperialism and Authoritarianism occurs at the quantum scale, not the macro scale # The transmutation of our internal willingness to be ruled is necessary to avoid continual rulership # The macro-social realities of imperialism and capitalism are the integral sum of the micro-social and nano-social realities of each individual within human society # By transmuting and transforming our own interactions with power and dominance we transform the macro-social realities of the world we live in # The enemy is within Articles |Ipsos:/2018/“Anti-system” sentiment is still strong around the world> :"Two years on from Brexit and the election of Donald Trump, a major new Ipsos survey across 25 countries revisits the topic of populism and ‘system is broken’ sentiment. It paints a picture where fewer people think their country is in decline than in 2016, but many still believe the system is rigged against them, leaving them alienated from the traditional system of politics, with a majority looking for a strong leader willing to break the rules." :"More than one third (36%) of Australian respondents believe that their country is in decline whereas, on average, just under half (44%) of people across 24 countries believe their country is in decline, down from 57% in 2016. Perceptions of decline are strongest in Brazil (67%), South Africa (64%) and Argentina (58%). Less negative are Chile (24%), Germany (25%), Canada (30%), South Korea and India (both 31%)." References Category:Anarchism Category:Philosophy Category:Politics